Dem Bad Kids
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: Anlocke One Shot Bad kids have fun...and detention on Tuesday.


Disclaimer: I don't own average velocity, velocity, displacement, physics, Lexus, The Veronicas, Lady and The Tramp, Disney, or Jansport.

**Dem Bad Kids**

"The average velocity is equal to tiny cheese puffs," Mr. Jamison said.

Elizabeth Braddock's head snapped up. "Did he just say…?" she thought. She looked around the class. No one seemed to have heard the cheese puffs part.

She looked back at Mr. Jamison. He kept droning on about velocity, displacement, speed and other physics related topics.

She sighed and put her head on the desk, her long dark purple hair falling around her, fan like.

Suddenly someone poked her in her side and she jumped, squeaking.

Mr. Jamison paused to look at her strangely. She smiled innocently at him and he continued his lecture.

Betsy glared at Remy and Warren. Both their faces were stoic, but she knew better. She saw the laughter in both their eyes and knew Warren had told Remy, who was sitting beside her, to poke her.

She rolled her eyes and looked forward as Mr. Jamison talked about forward acceleration.

"I _hate_ this class," she thought as she put her head in her hands. "Two _hours_ of physics."

She started to doze off when she felt something hit the side of her head and heard it fall to the ground. She looked down and saw an animal cracker – it was a giraffe.

She glared at Warren who was discreetly eating similar crackers out of a zip-lock bag in his pocket.

She rolled her eyes and faced forward again when she felt two animal crackers hit her again, one after the other.

She whirled around in her seat and glared at Warren.

"Stop it," she demanded him.

"Miss Braddock," Mr. Jamison began.

"He's throwing food at me!" Betsy protested.

Mr. Jamison raised one eyebrow. "Sure he is," he replied. "Take out your notes from last night."

Betsy's eyes shot down to the floor. She started looking through her backpack for the notes she didn't take last night.

Mr. Jamison started to lecture once more and Betsy sighed in relief. He didn't catch her without her notes.

Warren threw another cracker, but this time Mr. Jamison looked up and saw him do it.

"Warren, Betsy, go to the office," he said glaring at the two of them.

Betsy gaped at him. "What?!" she exclaimed. "But I didn't do anything!"

"You disrupted class _and_ you don't have my notes," he replied calmly.

Betsy rolled her eyes and glared at the air. She angrily gathered her books and stormed out of the class.

When she got out she carelessly dropped her books onto the floor and waited for Warren to appear.

Three seconds later, he sauntered out of the classroom with a small smirk.

"You are such an ass," Betsy told her best friend. "I would have never gotten caught."

Warren focused his light blue eyes on her.

"You probably would have," he said. "But you wouldn't have been sent to the office."

He bent over, grabbed her backpack and handed it to her as he straightened.

"Let's go," he said. He grabbed her hand and started leading her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Betsy asked. "The office is that way."

"You think I was throwing animal crackers in class to be sent to the office?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her. "No, I had a plan. We're skippin'."

Betsy smiled. "You're so bad," she said.

His eyes focused on hers. "You know you love it," he replied.

Betsy smiled and the two of them walked over to Warren's silver 2006 Lexus. He opened the trunk and they put their backpacks in. Warren then opened Betsy's door for her, helped her in and walked over to the driver's side to enter himself.

"Where are we going?" Betsy asked once Warren was settled in. "We have until 2:20 since we both have to be back for practice, giving us a little over an hour and a half."

"_You_ have to be back by 2:20 Ms. Star Field Hockey Player. I have study hall before football practice. That I can skip," Warren said.

"Well lah-de-dah, good for you," Betsy replied. "Where are we going?"

Warren shifted into reverse and got out of the parking lot.

"First someplace to eat," he said as he switched to drive and left the school. He glanced over at her smiling. "And then you'll see."

Betsy smiled, reached over and turned on the radio. The Veronicas' "4ever" was playing and she silently mouthed the words to the song.

"You like the Veronicas?" Warren asked.

"Yeah," said Betsy. "You didn't know that?"

"No," Warren said. He faked sniff. "You never tell me anything."

Betsy lightly smacked him on the arm. "Stop being such a baby."

Warren glared at her. Because they were at a red light he smacked her back. They kept smacking each other until the car behind them honked, signaling the light had changed.

Warren focused once more on driving as Betsy kept changing stations to find good songs.

"So you like the Veronicas too?" Betsy asked.

Warren shrugged. "They have a good beat," he said. He pulled into the parking lot of a place called Woodmoor Deli. Once parked, he walked over to Betsy's side of the car and helped her out of it.

"Let me do the talking," he said. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked in and Betsy smiled, enjoying the feel of his rough, callused hand in hers.

They walked up to the Take-Out part and the cashier, a middle aged black-haired man, looked suspiciously at them.

"School's out already?" he asked.

"We have a half day schedule," Warren lied easily.

The cashier nodded, understandingly. "What would you like to order?"

Warren glanced at the menu and quickly decided.

"We'll have an order of cheesy breadsticks," started Warren. "Two Caesar salads, two large fruit bowls, two cheeseburgers with everything on it, a cup of coleslaw, macaroni and cheese, a grilled cheese and bacon sandwich, three orders of fries and two extra large sprites. For dessert… seven brownies, two cookies of every kind you got and…" He winked at Betsy. "One large slice of caramel cheesecake for the lady."

The cashier looked at the two of them in astonishment. He quickly composed himself. "It will be ready in about thirty minutes," he said.

Warren nodded and led Betsy to one of the waiting tables.

"Forget how you're going to pay for this," Betsy said to him. "How are you going to _eat_ it all?

Warren smirked at her. "You're gonna eat it all," he stated. He grabbed her knee and shook her leg. "My plan is to make you so fat that you can't play sports anymore!"

Betsy laughed. "You suck," she said.

Warren smiled and they sat in their own worlds until the food came and they put it into the car.

"Where to now?" Betsy asked.

"You'll see," Warren said. Five minutes later they pulled up into a park surrounding a lake. Warren pushed the button to open the trunk and walked out to the back row of seats in his car.

"Get the tablecloth in the trunk out for me please?" he asked. "It's blue."

Betsy looked at him weirdly as she got up and did what he asked.

"Why do you have a tablecloth in your trunk?" she asked as he handed her one of the bags to carry.

"I had a family picnic a couple of days ago, and I left it in the car," he replied and closed the doors. He locked them and walked with Betsy over to a shady tree.

Betsy put the tablecloth on the ground and Warren set the food down. He opened everything; handed Betsy a fork, knife and spoon; and dug in.

Betsy watched him voraciously eat the food and started eating the grilled cheese and bacon sandwich. Surprised at how good it was, she quickly finished the sandwich and started on the macaroni and cheese.

Soon after finishing 55 of the food they became full. The two of them lay down side by side on the picnic blanket.

"I feel fat," Betsy complained, gazing up at the tree leaves above her.

"You're starting to show it," Warren said poking her.

"Shut up," Betsy replied. She lifted her hand to smack him, but just let it drop on his arm after realizing she didn't have the energy.

"Ouch, the pain," Warren joked playfully.

"You're so mean to me," Betsy said.

"Me?" Warren asked rolling to the right to face her. "I'm the nicest person you know."

Betsy laughed. "Yeah right," she said. She turned to face him.

"Thanks for taking me out of physics," she said. "That class blows me."

Warren started playing with her hair as he gazed thoughtfully at it.

"It only blows if you don't do your work," he said.

"I'm not a good note taker," Betsy said.

"I can help you," Warren said. "We can meet after practice for like, half an hour and take notes together."

"That would be so great," Betsy said. She looked at the lake.

"So like," she started. "This place is so peaceful and quiet… it's beautiful."

Warren shrugged. "There are other things more beautiful," he said.

Betsy turned to face him. "Like what?" she asked.

Warren gazed at her seriously and then grinned. "A gigantic hamburger with everything on it the size of your head," he replied.

Betsy laughed. "You're such a loser," she said. She paused and looked away. Her eyes landed on the food.

"What are we going to do with the food?" she asked.

"We'll deal with that later," Warren said, still playing with her hair.

They stayed quiet for a bit longer until Betsy opened her mouth.

"So how is-" she started.

"Bets," Warren interrupted. "Shut up."

She glared at him. "What do _you_ suggest we do?" she asked.

Right after she posed the question she realized his mouth was coming closer and closer to hers. Instead of moving away, or saying anything, she started to move so that her mouth was going closer to his.

"We're like lady and the tramp," Betsy thought randomly, imagining a little piece of spaghetti that was pulling them together.

Soon their lips met and unlike the Disney Characters they didn't pull away.

In fact, soon they deepened the kiss and stayed that way until they realized they were lacking oxygen.

They slowly came apart, breathing heavily, while staring into each other's eyes.

Warren leaned over and kissed her again softly which started up another round of kisses until Betsy pulled away and glanced at her watch.

She gasped, seeing it was 3:30 and she was forty-five minutes late to practice.

"We have to go," she said, getting up. "I'm _way_ late to practice."

Warren nodded and they quickly put all the stuff in the car and raced to their school. Once there, Warren took her black Jansport backpack and walked her into the building.

"Your locker first?" he asked. She nodded and they started to walk that way.

Suddenly Betsy came to a halt and pulled Warren to a stop beside her.

"That's Mr. Jamison's room!" she whispered, pointing to an open door that they had to pass. "What if he knows we skipped."

"He won't!" Warren assured her and pulled her calmly past the room.

"Warren and Betsy!" Mr. Jamison called out. "You two have detention after school Thursday for skipping!"

"Damn," Betsy said as they reached her locker. She leaned against it, facing Warren.

"I can't believe you got me detention," Warren joked. "You marred my spotless reputation!"

Betsy laughed. "More like the other way around," she said.

"I know how you can fix this," Warren said, coming closer to her.

Betsy raised her eyebrows at him. "How?" she asked, thinking they were going to kiss again.

Warren leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You can agree to be my girlfriend," he said.

Betsy smiled. "Of course," she said. Warren leaned back and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Go to practice," he said. He started walking up the hallway when he was stopped.

"Worthington!" a teacher said. "You're supposed to be in study hall! For being late, not only do you have to do a hundred pushups, but you have _detention_ on Tuesday!"

xoXReviewXox


End file.
